


The Fair Ones Don't Play Fair

by WednesdayAngeline



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, none of these are their Names so I'm not violating shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAngeline/pseuds/WednesdayAngeline
Summary: Courtney is a freshman at Elsewhere University, eager to make friends and study about art. University life is stranger than she imagined, but certainly interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elsewhere University](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/267326) by charminglyantiquated/Sam. 



> Crossover fic, university and fantasy AU. The Elsewhere University universe (by Sam, @charminglyantiquated on tumblr, official blog located at @elsewhereuniversity) but with drag race characters, because Elsewhere University has absolutely sucked me in. I also threw in a few of my OCs, I hope that’s okay :) I’ve tried to make everything as accurate to Elsewhere U as possible, but I may have missed a few things, please do correct me! Feel free to message me with feedback or questions at wednesday-angeline.tumblr.com :)
> 
> It would be helpful to read the original comic!

Courtney looked around. Elsewhere University was bigger than she expected. She tapped her foot, waiting for her resident ambassador to fetch her to her dorm. A young woman walked up to her, her messy blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.

“Hi! Lovely to meet you, my name is Alaska. I’m your RA,” the blonde greeted in a low drawl. “What do you go by?”

“Courtney, nice to meet you,” she replied. The name felt weird on her tongue, unfamiliar. She missed being called Shania Jenek, her Name and identity much more comfortable to her. But her sister had warned her that she could never reveal it- there would be consequences. It sounded sketchy, but she just accepted it as part of the university traditions. “What do you major in?”

“I majored in fashion and graduated a few years ago. I’m doing a postgrad course online,” Alaska said, motioning for Courtney to follow her.

“Oh, that’s cool! I’m doing my bachelor’s in art,” Courtney trudged along, pulling her lime green suitcase. “How many people will be in our dorm?”

“Eight students, and me. There’s two freshmen, you and Adore. You’ll get to meet her later. Here, take this, wear it at all times and immediately replace the items if you lose any of them.” Without looking back, Alaska handed her a white drawstring pouch with a long leather string. Courtney noticed that the RA herself had one around her neck, like a lanyard.

She glanced inside the pouch before following Alaska hurriedly. She vaguely saw a few bolts and salt packets. That was weird. “Thanks? What is it for?”

“Don’t say that. I’ll answer later, we need to get you settled down first, alright? I’ll explain the rules to the two of you. Just beyond the business building.” Alaska gestured.

–

“Everyone, this is Courtney,” Alaska called as they stepped into the dormitory. It was small but cozy. “I’ll let her unpack first, you can introduce yourselves later.”

They walked down the coridor, and arrived at dorm 208. “Here you go. Lakynn is your roommate, the two of you can get acquainted.” Alaska opened the door, allowing Courtney to enter with her suitcase.

A skinny redheaded girl looked up from her laptop, sitting cross-legged on her bed. “Hi, I’m Lakynn.” A small smile appeared on her face.

“I’m Courtney.” Courtney opened her suitcase as Alaska closed the door behind them. “I brought some cookies, you want some?”

A troubled look crossed Lakynn’s face. “They’re gluten-free and vegan,” Courtney added.

“I’ll e-mail you the rules first, and then maybe you’ll understand. Can you enter your e-mail address here if you don’t mind?” Lakynn turned her laptop towards Courtney.

What a strange girl, Courtney thought, as she typed her new e-mail out. She had to set up a new one prior to arriving at the school, her old one containing her Name. She opened her own laptop, sitting on the newly-made bed.

“The email is sent, read it as soon as possible. You have the rest of the day to unpack.”

“Tha-”

“It’s no trouble.”

Courtney opened the email. Unofficial student guide for freshmen. Mandatory for art, music, history and English students. Strongly recommended for journalism and chemistry students. Optional for all others.

You should already know this. Never reveal your Name, the one that your loved ones call you and that your identity is linked to. Go by something else, preferably as far from your Name as possible.

Always keep salt, iron and rowan, vervain or hazel on you for safety. Ramen flavoring is handy in a pinch. Some in your room as well. Leave some coffee creamer outside each night for Them, or anything similarly creamy. Butter will do. Always keep some with you.

If you refer to Them at all, speak in positive terms - the Fair Folk or the Gentry. Never directly refer to them as the Fae. Do not stare too long at shadows - what is seen cannot be unseen.

Never use the words “please”, “thank you” or “I’m sorry” for these indicate that you are in debt and owe favors. Instead, say “if you don’t mind”, “you’re very kind”, “pardon me”. When gifting something without need for a returned favor, note that they are freely given.

Oh.

“Um, the cookies are freely given,” Courtney said. Lakynn smiled as she looked up again from her computer. Courtney handed the ziploc baggie to the redhead.

“I appreciate it very much. I’m a chemistry student, by the way. And you?”

“Art, I’m really excited! I hope the professor will be nice.”

Lakynn tapped her fingers on her chin. “I believe professor Bianca teaches art. She also teaches some fashion classes. She’s nice enough if you’re well-behaved. And you’ll probably get Miss Betty as well. I’ve heard from Bella that her temper is quite erratic - their class nicknames her Acid, so I’d advise you to watch out. I’ve only seen her around campus myself.”

“Ah, is Bella a student?”

Lakynn nodded. “She’s in 504 with Eira. She’s doing her masters in art, and Eira is doing chemistry and fashion.” She nibbled the cookie. “These are delicious.”

“Th- you’re very nice for the compliment,” Courtney beamed. “I spent three years perfecting the recipe.”

“I’ll leave you to your unpacking now. Remember to check the pouch Alaska gave you - you can ask me if you’re missing anything. Also, to read the rest of the rules sometime tonight. Dinner’s at seven in the dining room, you’ll meet everyone else there.” Lakynn returned to her laptop.

–

“First, let’s welcome our new students, Adore and Courtney,” Alaska introduced, when the last youth was sat at the dining table.

Courtney waved, and so did a baby-faced boy, grinning at everyone. A chorus of “hi” echoed the room.

“Everyone, introduce yourselves while you dig in! I’ll go first,” Alaska instructed. “You’ve both met me - I’m Alaska, your RA, and I’m here to guide and care for you. I majored in fashion when I was a student. You can come to me for any help. Oh, and I’m also a huge fan of snakes, so just let me know if you don’t like them.”

“I’m Jane,” the boy next to Alaska greeted. He had dreadlocks, and a quill tattooed on his left wrist. “I study English and it’s my third year here. I’m Eira’s boyfriend and I like writing in my spare time. I also study linguistics, and I’m rooming with Adore.”

The girl next to him was munching on her beef until Jane nudged her. “Oh, pardon me! I’m Eira, I’m doing chem and fashion and I really like both. Hit me up if you want to talk shit. Or whatever.” She shrugged, twirling a pigtail. “My name’s Welsh but I’m from Japan.”

“I’m Katya, I room with Tyra and she’s like my mum. Or maybe it’s the other way round. Mother, I’m thinking of being a mother again,” the young woman next to Eira drawled, laughing at her own impersonation. Of what, Courtney doesn’t know. Her blonde bob only made her seem weirder, even in such a strange school. “I’m from Russia and I’m doing my teaching degree. I can also teach yoga and do the splits.” She smiled from ear to ear.

“We know, Katya, you tell us every other night,” Eira said, rolling her eyes.

Lakynn ignored the two of them and spoke up. “My name is Lakynn, I’m a chemistry student and I room with Courtney. I’m rather shy but I’m friendly, I promise.” She continued to pick at her food.

“Hi I’m Adore! I’m doing art and fashion and I’m totally hyped, everything is going to be fucking dope! Party!” The new boy said enthusiastically, reaching for another slice of pizza.

It was Courtney’s turn. “I’m Courtney and I’m from Australia. I’m doing art and it’s lovely to meet everyone, you all seem very nice.”

The girl on the other side of Courtney nodded. “I’m Tyra,” she said, her eyes black and dull as unpolished onyx. It was unsettling, although the girl herself seemed kind. “I major in music. I like reading.” She shrugged, gesturing for the next, and last, student to speak.

She was another blonde, with an air of fragility about her despite being average-sized and tall. “My name is Bella, and I’m on my second year for an art degree.” Courtney could swear that her blue eyes glinted pink in the light. She looked away immediately. “I like music, and sports. All kinds of sports. It’s good to meet you two.”

“Everyone help the freshies settle in as comfortably as possible over the next few weeks. To a new year!” Alaska raised her glass, and the rest of the dorm followed suit.

–

“Adore and Courtney, I’d like to speak with the two of you in my room if it’s okay,” Alaska called as they piled up the dishes for the caterers to collect.

As soon as they were all seated on Alaska’s bed, the two freshmen crossed-leg on one side and Alaska on the other, she crossed her arms. “I’m guessing neither of you have finished reading the rules?”

The two students shook their heads guiltily.

Alaska giggled. “It’s okay, don’t worry. But it would be a good idea to finish it tonight or at the latest, tomorrow. Anyway, have you noticed anything weird about any of the dorm students?”

“Uh-” Courtney’s voice lowered to a whisper. “It’s probably my glitching vision but Bella’s eyes turn pink in light?”

Alaska nodded. “Anything else?”

“Tyra’s eyes. They’re weird too. But she’s nice, very quiet but nice,” Adore mused.

“Tyra is from the Gentry. You can ask her more about it, she doesn’t mind as long as you are polite. She’s one of the few nicer Ones. Bella, on the other hand, isn’t one of Them. She had, however, won over one of Them fairly last year. It’s better for you to know this beforehand. Before you sleep, you should sprinkle salt around your bed and on the windowsill as well as near the door. Salt lines are very important if you want to be safe here. And hammer in iron nails if they are missing, Only one who doesn’t do it is Tyra because she doesn’t need to. Also why we don’t eat anything with salt as seasoning. Hopefully it’s not too much of an inconvenience.”

“It’s cool,” Adore said, grinning. “She seems super cool, these Gentry people sound fuckin cool as well! And anything’s good as long as there’s pizza.”

“Adore, don’t seek out the Gentry if that’s what you’re planning. Tyra is okay, because she’s rather open and she tends to give information freely instead of making deals, but you really don’t want to mess with Them,” Alaska warned, turning solemn. “Remember what the rules said. Don’t go seeking out the unknown, don’t stare too long, there are consequences, and some situations that even _I_ can’t save you from.” She looked down for a moment, and her eyes seemed to sadden.

“We won’t, Alaska, don’t worry,” Courtney said, at a loss for words to comfort the RA.

Alaska looked up, face morphed into an expressionless mask. “I’ve told this story to every freshman I’ve welcomed and it’s always been a sound lesson, so here goes. There was this girl, Willam, a few years ago, from this dorm. A music student, very bright and outgoing, but too careless for her own good. Her singing enticed a few of the Gentry, and they befriended her. They made a deal with her one day- I’m not sure of the details, but she was taken away.” Alaska bit her lip. “She was also my girlfriend. That’s why I don’t want either of you getting stupid ideas of making deals with Them. Never ends well for you or your loved ones.”

There was a long, awkward pause. There always was.

“Anyway- I’ll leave you two to mingle with everyone. Remember to read the rules! Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alaska and Willam’s relationship inspired by “Fairytale” by Alexander Rybak :) I hope you liked the fic! Just a side note- everyone is cisgender besides Adore, who is genderfluid.


End file.
